Always here
by diefire554
Summary: We made original characters. One lives in sand and fall in love with Gaara and in leaf and fall in love with Naruto. I'm bad at summaries. Rated T for intended Violence
1. OC character summaries

Rebekah's Character

Name: Aiko Suzuki

Village: Sand

Preferred Skill in Battle: Fire and wind. Kekkei Genkai: Explosion

Appearance: Blue eyes and light brown hair

Personality: Aiko has a hidden kindness that not many people see. She puts on a stern outer appearance so as not to get hurt anymore.

Relationships: Aiko had an abusive relationship with her parents until they were killed. She partly admires and partly fears Gaara until he comes back from Konoha. After that, he is her best friend.

Backstory/About: Aiko was abused her whole life growing up. It got so bad she was just waiting for her parents to kill her. When she was 8 it was a really bad beating and she would have been dead if it weren't for Gaara. She watched as Gaara killed both of her abusive parents just in time-saving her life. At that time she developed feelings for Gaara, but something about him seemed off. It wasn't until years later that she was able to act on these feelings.

Laura's Character

Name: Kasai Itami First name means fire

Village: Leaf

Preferred skill in battle: Sword main weapon. Jutsu fire and earth, lava style Kekkei Genkai. Real Speedy

Appearance: Red hair and blue eyes

Personality: Completely different person inside and outside of battle. She tends to be headstrong but can also be very sweet. When not fighting or doing other ninja related activity she tends to be quite clumsy. When doing ninja things she is coordinated and ninja-like.

Relationships: Everyone she knew and loved is dead. Ok, not really but she's an orphan whose parents were killed. Most villagers don't like her. Few friends in class; Hinata, Ino, and Naruto. Naruto best friend. Has pet fox name Kitsune

Backstory/About:

After her parents died Kasai bounced around orphanages and foster home until she ran away, about 6. Originally from Village hidden by rain. She ended up in Konoha, the hidden leaf village. There she lived alone for about a year by stealing her food and clothing and sleeping in the abandoned Uchiha district. One day when she was running around the village she ending up running straight into Naruto, now 6 1/2. Somehow from that, they became friends and Kasai managed to insert herself into Naruto's one-room apartment. However, when the Third Hokage heard about this he bought them a new apartment with 2 bedrooms. She grew up with Naruto from then. She attended the Academy together and they ended up on the same ninja team, with some Uchiha name Sasuke. They mostly got along but there were times where things just went downhill fast. Like the time Kasai accidentally ate Naruto limited edition ramen, or the time Naruto booby-trapped their apartment.


	2. Meeting

I wrote this story with my friend using google docs.

Meeting Naruto

Kasai ran as fast as she could. She had to get away from there no matter what. She was tired of being rejected she couldn't do it anymore. She didn't stop running until she was 5 miles away from her village. She fell to her knees, panting. She didn't get up until she heard someone approaching. She hid in a bush nearby and waiting to see who it was. From the bush, she saw a pair of traveling merchants with a large covered wagon. Kasai waited just until they both passed her but their wagon had not. At that point, she leaped into the back of the wagon. After all, she had no idea where she was and these merchants were most likely to another village. She waited in the wagon for what seemed like an eternity until she heard someone say "Welcome to the hidden leaf village. What brings you here?". As the merchants answered, Kasai ran out of the back of the wagon toward the woods. Most likely they would have looked in the back of the wagon to make sure the merchants were bringing anything illegal.

She ran along the side of the village and used a tall tree to jump over the wall surrounding the village. She expected to end up in a generally crowded area, but there was no one around it looks like she just jumped into a ghost town. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone moving. She followed closely behind and saw a young boy about her age kneeling in front of a house crying (its Sasuke). She noticed an Uchiha symbol on his back and remembered something she heard recently. A member of the Uchiha murdered everyone in his clan leaving only one survivor, his little brother. 'That must be who this boy is' she thought. As she sneaked away. She felt guilty for leaving, but she couldn't really help him and she didn't want anyone to know she was here. She ran into one of the old Uchiha house, this is where she would be living for the next 6 months.

In a few hours Kasai was starving and she realized that at some point she needed to get food. She ran into the main part of the village and snuck into the back of a restaurant where she grabbed some food and ran out. This started the trend of her living in an abandoned Uchiha household and stealing food and other necessities, like clothing and blankets. She managed to outrun and hide from the ninja teams that were sent after her. Everything remained the same until she bumped into some kid wearing bright orange. That's how she met Naruto and how her life forever changed.

Meeting Gaara

Aiko was 8 years old and constantly got abused. Her parents were (something). They had a lot of stress and a very bad relationship. As a result, the anger was always taken out on her. They started abusing her when she was only three. She used to believe that she had done something wrong and if she behaved it would be okay. That was not the case, and no matter how good she was she still got abused. The only relief she had was when she went to the academy to train to be a ninja. Before the academy, she was abused any time her parents felt like hitting her. As a result, she was always bruised and had many scars all over her body. Once she started her training she would come home expecting to be hit. She'd show up every day with more bruises but she believed that no one noticed.

One day she was walking in when this boy stopped her. She looked up from the ground to see Gaara. She knew the boy well as most everyone was afraid of him.

He looked at her "you okay?" Aiko nodded not saying a word. Gaara persisted "where did you get all those scars and bruises?" Aiko shrugged "I'm really clumsy I guess." Gaara didn't believe her and so he secretly followed her home.

That night the beating was so bad that Aiko was certain she was going to die any minute when all of a sudden it stopped. She opened her eyes weakly to see Gaara killing both of her parents. Aiko couldn't help but start to develop feelings for the boy who had just saved her life, but something seemed off. She blacked out from pain and the next thing she knew she woke up in a hospital bed. The kage at the time found Aiko a place to live so that she would now be safe. She continued to go to training making no friends and putting up a wall so that no one could see her sweet personality on the inside. She wouldn't let anyone take advantage of her again and she was happy that the abuse had finally stopped. She spent some time thinking about Gaara, as she partly admired him, yet feared him as she had witnessed what he could do first hand. One thing is for sure, that fateful night everything changed.


End file.
